Fuel cells provide electricity from an electrochemical reaction. Typical fuel cell devices include a cell stack assembly of a plurality of individual fuel cell units. A current collector at an end of the cell stack assembly collects current resulting from the electrochemical reaction. An end plate is typically placed against the current collector. The end plate is often used as a pressure plate that is part of a structure for holding the cell stack assembly together.
Obtaining the electrical energy from the fuel cell is typically accomplished by attaching a connector to the end plate. A mechanical connection using a fastener such as a bolt establishes an electrically conductive connection at the end plate. While such arrangements have proven effective and useful, they are not without drawbacks. The mechanical connection points introduce the possibility for a potential voltage loss across the connection. Additionally, it is possible for there to be heat buildup at the mechanical connections. The mechanical connections also introduce additional labor time and are subject to assembly error.